


Do With Me What You Wish

by SilverAmoebasquid



Series: 1/10/17 TeruShira dump [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oh my gosh porn, PWP, Photography Kink, TeruShira, WARNING FOR REALLY BAD, if that's what you would call it. how do i tag this shiitake, is this a kink? probably?, really really bad porn too okay forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Kenjirou just wants to practice volleyball on one of the few-and-far-between days off from normal practice. However, a lot of things keep getting in his way and Yuuji is the biggest distraction of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1/10 so therefore, all the random TeruShira oneshots burning a hole in my computer are being flung into the world! Join me in this rarepair! Hope you enjoy these few miscellaneous stories!
> 
> Thank yous to my lovely best friends who read all of this nonsense when I write it, primarily [Kat](http://tendouaf.tumblr.com) and [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com), you guys are great!!
> 
> So Lity and I had a headcanon that Yuuji would become a photographer in the future after high school. But I really have no excuses for this.

It was one of the rare days when there was no volleyball practice after school in order to let the players rest, so often were they pushed beyond where they thought their limits lay. Naturally, Kenjirou intended to make his way over to the gym after school anyway. He’d been wanting to work uninterrupted on his serves again and there likely wouldn’t be many people, if any, practicing on the rare day off.

Then, things had gotten in his way. He’d stopped by a teacher’s office after class, intending to have a quick conversation about a topic he didn’t quite understand, and had ended up in a lengthy study, taking to the internet and textbooks to answer questions the best way possible. After that, one of Kenjirou’s first years had run into him in the hall, trying to escape a random bully giving him crap. Kenjirou had gone after the perpetrator, determined to deter him, but probably didn’t make all that much of a difference in the end since the scowling first year was taller than him and looked truly soulless.

But through all of that, Kenjirou had his little glimmer of happiness, the small ray of sunshine peeking through the cracks in the shutters. Yuuji had been texting him since school had gotten out. Well, he’d been sending messages all day and Kenjirou had to resist the temptation to pull his phone out during class to check the caps-locked, exclamation-marked, emoji-abundant texts. When he complained about all the things he ended up doing after school, Yuuji had responded with optimism like he always did, encouraging him to do what he needed to do. The time for practice would present itself.

Finally, Kenjirou pushed open the front door of the school building. The sun was already dropping below the horizon and the warm, late-summer air tossed the first few colored leaves through the air.

“Fancy seeing you here.” A voice smoother than silk bubbled up from the shadow of the building.

Kenjirou didn’t even tense up, the tone so familiar, he only leapt forward.

Yuuji took a step out of the dark area, embracing Kenjirou immediately.

This was just another distraction from his practice, and quite a large one at that, but Kenjirou hid his smile in Yuuji’s hoodie.

“What are you doing here?” Kenjirou asked.

“Photographing wild animals, obviously,” Yuuji joked.

Kenjirou smirked at him. “Good place for that. The majestic swan.”

Yuuji laughed lightly, a sound that filled Kenjirou’s veins with a feeling like melted chocolate. “You never know, I might learn a bit about biology.” On the last word, Yuuji’s hands slid down from Kenjirou’s shoulders to his hips, making Kenjirou tense slightly.

“That is revolting.” Kenjirou shook his head, the faint smile on his face the only indicator of his actual mood. The smile and the fact that he only leaned closer into Yuuji’s embrace rather than away from it. Kenjirou took a step forward, forcing Yuuji to take a step backwards, into a corner, where the streetlights didn’t throw light on his expression.

Getting the go-ahead kiss to the lips, Kenjirou pushed him roughly, Yuuji’s back hitting the brick wall satisfyingly. Their lips were interlocked in seconds, Kenjirou just trying to squeeze Yuuji impossibly further into the wall.

After only a few minutes, Yuuji bent his leg, pressing his knee into Kenjirou’s crotch.

Kenjirou moaned through Yuuji’s lips, wanting satisfaction no one else could bring him.

Yuuji snickered. “Really, Kenjirou? We’re in public.”

Kenjirou only pushed Yuuji closer against the wall. “Let them see,” he gasped for breath.

Yuuji’s tongue explored Kenjirou’s mouth with ferocity. “Maybe we should go to your room.”

“Come on,” Kenjirou whined. “Other people casually jerk each other off subtly all the time, no one will see us if we’re fast about it!”

Yuuji laughed out loud, pushing Kenjirou’s hungry lips away from his own. “Honey, there is nothing quick about you. It’s a twenty minute ordeal trying to-”

“It does not take twenty minutes for me to get off!” Kenjirou spat.

Yuuji savored the fiery look in his boyfriend’s eyes. “All I’m saying is I’m never going to be able to jerk you off out here before the sun rises again.”

Kenjirou looked at him like the answer was obvious. “Then fuck me.”

Yuuji hoped the shadow was obscuring the deep blush on his cheeks. Not that he particularly minded, but damn, those words had gone straight to his gut. He scanned the surrounding area for anyone happening to walk by. No one had come within sight the entire time they’d been out here. Yuuji considered for another instant before flipping them around in one fluid motion, shoving Kenjirou’s back against the wall.

Yuuji took one of Kenjirou’s hands from his waist, kissed the fingertips, then pressed the slender fingers against Kenjirou’s mouth. “Open,” he ordered softly.

Kenjirou obliged, taking his middle three fingers into his mouth and coating them with saliva, feeling his heart rate speeding up impossibly more.

Meanwhile, Yuuji was undoing the black belt around Kenjirou’s violet uniform pants, pushing them and his undergarments completely off.

Yuuji’s hand went to Kenjirou’s cock, already slightly hard. While Yuuji stroked his boyfriend, he leaned in closer to whisper in Kenjirou’s ear. “Finger yourself for me, baby.”

A shiver rocketed through Kenjirou’s body and Yuuji could feel it under his hand.

Kenjirou breathed hard as he shoved one finger up his ass. Yuuji stood with a smile on his face as he watched the constant shifting of Kenjirou’s expression. He would look away from Yuuji, to the sky that was filling with stars, then to the ground beside them, a bit of pain in his eyes, then his eyes would close as he found the equilibrium sensation. Yuuji put his free hand on Kenjirou’s bare hip to steady him as his legs shook slightly.

“Whenever you think you’re ready,” Yuuji whispered. He himself was very hard and the second that Kenjirou gave the signal, he’d be all over him.

Kenjirou panted, nodded his head. “I’m ready.”

“That wasn’t very long,” Yuuji warned. Kenjirou had a bad habit of impatience and the fact that they had to be quick probably wasn’t encouraging him to be thorough.

Kenjirou shrugged. “You can check.”

“Flinch test.” Yuuji narrowed his eyes.

“Go for it.”

“Open your mouth.”

Kenjirou obeyed once again and Yuuji let his boyfriend coat his fingers with saliva as well. Yuuji lowered his hand to Kenjirou’s hole and gently ran one dripping digit around the rim. He certainly was open, but if Yuuji could shove all three of his fingers in at once without reaction, he’d be sure that he wouldn’t hurt Kenjirou. Yuuji pulled Kenjirou into a kiss and forced his fingers in hard.

The slightest tremor in Kenjirou’s lips made Yuuji grin. “Was that a flinch I felt?”

“N-no--”

Yuuji spread his fingers, making Kenjirou gasp. The setter  _ had _ done a good job, Yuuji’s fingers were just bigger and he loved seeing Kenjirou fall apart like this. When Yuuji removed his hand, a small trail of spit ran down from Kenjirou’s opening.

“Should I turn around?” Kenjirou asked softly.

Yuuji didn’t answer, just reached to grab Kenjirou around the thighs and lift him  up.

Kenjirou’s eyes widened and he put his hands on Yuuji’s shoulders. “Oh.”

Yuuji grinned and undid his own pants, immediately pressing the tip of his cock against Kenjirou’s hole, pleasure already coursing through him at the sudden attention. Yuuji braced Kenjirou better against the wall and gripped his hips, pulling him down slowly over his cock.

They both moaned softly, Kenjirou slamming his mouth over Yuuji’s shoulder to muffle the sound.

It still took longer than what anyone else would consider “a quickie” but for Kenjirou it was pretty speedy. Yuuji had been starting to lose his composure the closer he got and with a particularly deep thrust, he lost composure and peaked, vision turning white with pleasure. Kenjirou choked, yelled Yuuji’s name into the fabric of his hoodie and came all over the both of them. Yuuji grinned maliciously. Kenjirou would hate how dirty the both of them were the minute they were done, but that was only endearing to Yuuji.

Kenjirou kept his face buried in Yuuji’s shoulder and the spiker curiously shook his boyfriend, trying to get him unwrap his legs from around Yuuji’s waist so he could pull out.

Kenjirou shook his head. “No, don’t.”

“Kenjirou?”

“If we separate, it’ll all fall out and there will be even more of a mess.”

Yuuji smirked. “So we’re just going to stand here forever?”

“It’ll dry. Then we don’t have to worry.”

Yuuji tried to stifle his laughter. The ideas of a stubborn neatfreak...

“I got cum on your hoodie, I’m sorry.” Kenjirou said.

“You know I don’t care.”

“I care a little bit.” Kenjirou looked at the spots on his own school shirt with disdain.

“Just let me get you cleaned up.” Yuuji smiled.

Kenjirou hesitated then put his hand on his ass, just behind Yuuji’s dick. “Slowly. And I’ll catch it.”

Yuuji shook his head, smiling. He was expecting nothing less from his cleanfreak of a boyfriend. As he slowly extracted himself from Kenjirou, the smaller fingers jammed back into his hole, sealing the entrance.

“Do I have to carry you to your room?”

“Yes.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes and picked Kenjirou up bridal-style, careful to cover him back up while letting his hand continue to plug his hole.

Yuuji took a few steps toward the door, then spoke loudly. “Hey, Siri.”

His phone beeped from his pocket. “What can I do for you?”

“Text Kawanishi Taichi.”

“Okay. What should I say?”

“Say, ‘If you’re in the room, leave for just a few minutes and leave the door standing open’.”

“Okay. Sending message.”

Kenjirou laughed. “Thank you.”

Yuuji smiled. “Of course.”

 

When they got up to the room, the door was propped open with a textbook and there was no one in sight. Yuuji went immediately for the bathroom and set Kenjirou down, quickly reaching behind him and yanking his hand away.

Kenjirou yelled as the remaining cum splattered on the floor and ran down his legs. “Yuuji, the entire point was to not make a mess!”

“I know.” Yuuji smiled. “But you look really hot dripping with my cum.”

Kenjirou tossed his pants in the far corner of the room and closed the bathroom door. “Go for it.”

“What?”

“If you want to go again, you can. Make me drip if that’s what you want.”

Yuuji’s mouth was going dry. “You okay? You’re not this generous...”

Kenjirou smiled. “You carried me up here, I refuse to be in your debt.”

Yuuji’s eyes widened. “You’re serious though? I can go again?”

Kenjirou nodded. “I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to cum again, I’m kinda tired, but you’re welcome to pleasure yourself however you want.

Yuuji was hard again in no time flat, and his mind was whirling. Kenjirou had given him permission to do pretty  much anything he wanted and he couldn’t decide how he wanted to do this the most. He finally bent Kenjirou over the counter and opened his legs as far could be comfortable.

Using his own leftover cum as lubricant, Yuuji pushed himself right back in, thrusting hard. It was only a few minutes before he was coming again, feeling the chamber fill once more. He kept a hand on Kenjirou’s back to keep him down as he pulled out. He silently watched as white liquid dribbled out, down the insides of Kenjirou’s thighs. As subtly as possible, Yuuji got his phone back out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures.

“What are you doing back there?” Kenjirou asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Just admiring the view... Wait are you hard again?”

Kenjirou shuffled his feet. “Not so much. You don’t have to--”

“Can we go again?”

Kenjirou coughed. “If you’re gonna fill me up again, I’ll there with you.”

Yuuji smiled. “We can go again but not inside. Eventually it’ll be too much and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me.”

Yuuji pressed two fingers inside Kenjirou’s asshole and firmly pushed against his prostate, earning a sharp jerk and a yelp of pain.

“Flinch test 2.0,” Yuuji muttered. “You’re not getting overstimulated on my watch.”

“Whatever. But I’m still good if you want to keep going.”

“Let me just jerk you off, alright? We’ve got time and I’ve got the patience.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Patience yeah whatever. I’ll give you a mouth job.”

“No, this is the fun part. It’ll be hard for me to get you off just with this but you have to get me off without touching me at all. We’re sharing this.”

“Only you could turn sex into a competition.”

“Yeah? What of it?”

“I fucking love you.”

“Good.” With that, Yuuji flipped Kenjirou back to face him and went straight for his dick.

Kenjirou moaned immediately at the contact and the slightest hint of worry about overstimulation flitted through Yuuji’s mind.

When Kenjirou reached back behind himself to touch his hole, eyes shut in pleasure, Yuuji felt his own cock jump. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard for Kenjirou to get him off untouched. It wouldn’t be long at this rate, Yuuji mostly frozen, admiring Kenjirou. The smaller winked and put his other hand to the bottom button of his uniform shirt that had never been discarded.

Yuuji couldn’t decide if Kenjirou would look hotter with or without the shirt on, but he did know that Kenjirou would probably get upset if they got any more cum on his uniform for the night. Plus just watching him slip the buttons out one handed while fucking himself on his fingers and gently moving his hips in time with Yuuji’s hand was...

A lump formed in Yuuji’s throat. He wanted to cry, scream, lay down, never get back up, kill himself, live forever, and kiss Kenjirou all at the same time. Instead he just grabbed the arm Kenjirou had around his back, stopping the intense motions.

“Are we being careful, Kenjirou?”

“No,” Kenjirou breathed, a smile spreading across his face, eyes serenely closed.

“Kenjirou,” Yuuji warned.

Kenjirou extracted his hand fully and put it on top of the one Yuuji had wrapped around the base of his cock. Kenjirou smoothed his thumb over the tip, smearing pre-cum onto Yuuji’s hand.

Yuuji grunted. “You’re gonna win this aren’t you.”

“Damned if I won’t.”

Yuuji’s only hope lay in that Kenjirou was looking exhausted, which didn’t exactly surprise him. The show could only go on for so long. His breathing was ragged and stuttering and his eyelids fluttered over the soft smile. He was really close as well, Yuuji realized.

When he flung his shirt off, his hand went back down to his ass. Yuuji smacked his hand away, his mind not in so thick a haze that he would let Kenjirou potentially hurt himself. He picked Kenjirou up slightly and sat him on the counter to prevent more attempts. Cum squished and smeared under Kenjirou’s legs as he fidgeted, and he tried to slide back off the counter. Yuuji got an awful idea and gently put one hand under Kenjirou’s thighs and the other on his hip and placed him gently into the sink, being careful to make sure the faucet didn’t smack him.

Kenjirou looked around at his trap and glared. He made an attempt to extract himself but didn’t have the energy to pull himself out of the way of the faucet stretching across his lap.

This is just mean,” Kenjirou mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

Yuuji smirked and climbed onto the counter as well, kneeling directly over Kenjirou, feeling the power shift back to him again. Kenjirou shivered from within the shadow Yuuji cast over him. Yuuji put his hand back down to Kenjirou’s cock. Without warning, the instant skin made contact, Kenjirou was cumming all over himself yet again, the liquid running across his chest.

Caught completely off guard, Yuuji violently came as well, though he couldn’t control himself quickly enough and his cum spurted all over Kenjirou’s face. The world froze for a second and Yuuji put a hand over his mouth. “Kenjirou, I’m sorry.”

Kenjirou blinked tiredly, looking unamused at the mess on his face.

“Are you mad?” Yuuji whispered.

“You are cleaning all of this up,” Kenjirou slurred and leaned his head against the wall, falling silent.

Yuuji didn’t bother trying to resist the temptation to get his phone camera out again.

Kenjirou looked peaceful but slightly agonized in the awkward placement and Yuuji wanted to capture that. Yuuji took close ups of his face and chest, documenting the droplets of cum that ran down his skin. He carefully shot the drying lines down Kenjirou’s thighs and lifted Kenjirou’s legs to get clear images of his hole, still stretched open and leaking white liquid into the sink.

“I will not hesitate to murder you if anyone else sees these pictures, Yuuji,” Kenjirou mumbled without opening his eyes.

“I’m not taking pictures of you.” Yuuji grinned and snapped another shot of Kenjirou’s cum-streaked thighs.

“Very funny. I can feel you posing me.”

“You don’t care?”

“As long as you’re not taking pictures of another guy’s dick, I’m okay.”

“I’m saving these for my own future enjoyment, doesn’t that make you uncomfortable?” Yuuji teased.

Kenjirou weakly gestured to his body. “This belongs to you. You can do with me what you wish.”

Yuuji choked, snapping pictures rapidfire from every angle he could get to. “Your body belongs to you, Kenjirou, never say otherwise. But I’m happy to take care of it and love it.”

Kenjirou smiled. “You do a good job of that. I know what I said before but please clean me up, I don’t want to deal with your dried cum inside me in the morning before practice.”

Yuuji laughed and turned on the sink gently. Kenjirou flinched and scrabbled for purchase to get out of the sink as water hit his stomach.

Yuuji laughed and held him down, letting the bowl fill with warm water.

“Yuuji don’t do this. Don’t fucking bathe me in the sink.”

“You’re already here, might as well.” Yuuji got some water in a cupped hand and sprinkled drops across Kenjirou’s chest.

“I feel like an infant.” Kenjirou left his eyes closed and leaned his head against the mirror, but he was smiling softly. “When you’re small enough to get washed in the sink.”

Yuuji smirked and grabbed a washcloth to run water over then wipe at Kenjirou’s thighs. “You’re a bit bigger now. Glad it still works though.”

Kenjirou grinned slightly. “If you call me a baby... I’m going to hit you.”

“I call you that all the time,” Yuuji pressed a kiss to the side of Kenjirou’s head, “babe.”

Kenjirou laughed. He moved to flick some water at Yuuji but paused, looking at the liquid in the sink, noting its milky, unclear color. “This is gross...”

“That was the point.”

“Shut up. Just get me clean, I’m tired.”

 

At some point while Yuuji lovingly wiped away the mess from all areas of Kenjirou’s body, the setter fell asleep and Yuuji had to carefully pull Kenjirou out of the sink. He pulled his own pants on and left Kenjirou sitting against the wall to open the door just a crack. Kawanishi was sitting at his desk, headphones over his ears playing so loudly that Yuuji could hear it. He smirked slightly, knowing that Kenjirou was never the embodiment of quiet.

Kawanishi glanced up at the movement out of the corner of his eye, taking his headphones off. “I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”

“Then don’t.” Yuuji winked and rummaged though Kenjirou’s belongings for a clean set of clothes, disappearing back into the bathroom.

Kawanishi stared at the door until Yuuji came back out with the unconscious Kenjirou cradled in his arms.

Yuuji placed his boyfriend gently into his bed, pulling the blankets up under his chin.

“Not that I’m trying to go anywhere with this, but how do you do it?” Kawanishi asked, biting the end of his pen. “The rest of us can’t even lay a hand on him without getting smacked and you’re allowed to do this to him? What’s your secret to taming him?”

Yuuji ignored the question. “I was inside him twice and he’s brutal with his own hands. He also came twice so if he’s a little wobbly at practice tomorrow, sorry. Also make sure he showers in the morning, there might still be some cum in his hair that I missed.”

Kawanishi’s eyes bugged out as Yuuji nonchalantly left the room.


End file.
